


Kamen Rider Ichigata -The Herrscher of Justice-

by sixthranger



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Early Derail, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixthranger/pseuds/sixthranger
Summary: Hopefully, my muse will survive my depression to finish this story.





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, my muse will survive my depression to finish this story.

> As I typed the final stats to the build I had created, I took another gulp from the beer can next to me.
> 
> Ah, crap, the fizz is gone.
> 
> Whatever, the can almost landed on the trash bin but missed on the third bounce. My eyesight’s getting worse, I think… Nah, its my hand, that throw left my hand aching like its broken.
> 
> Damn it.
> 
> I checked if anyone had posted anything interesting. How boring, nothing else to do, only thing better than being back in the hospital was my computer and the bandwidth.
> 
> And that’s how I think I died, as the earthquake began, and the taller house next door fell on top on my room.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> [ACTIVATION]
> 
> And I woke up.
> 
> Huh, no pain… am I dreaming? Then again…
> 
> [STABILIZING CONNECTION]
> 
> Huh, why is there a display on my eyes?
> 
> [RECOVERING LAST DATA INPUT]
> 
> And now is listing… my build? Why?
> 
> [WARNING! PROPOSED PARAMETERS EXCEED HUMAN CONSCIOUS LIMITS. REVISION NEEDED]
> 
> Of course, it’s a joke build dammit! Converting a vanilla human into a NGE Angel, that would need to be a human sized EVA instead!
> 
> [VERIFYING PROPOSAL: ACCEPTABLE. PROPOSED REVISION: ADDITION OF TERTIARY CORE PARTITION IMPROVES DATA PROCESSING SPEED BY 55%]
> 
> Huh, more stuff available? I guess not having to keep thinking myself solid in order to not be a random sentient pool of blood would be nice…
> 
> Do it.
> 
> [PROPOSAL ACCEPTED. TRINITY-C LCL OS LOGGED IN]
> 
> [INPUT REQUIRED: PROCESSING RESULT PATTERN]
> 
> What? Oh, the model for that…
> 
> Hmm…
> 
> I guess I can’t use my mom like the EVAs did, no Contact Experiment and no Core, but then how did Rei move Unit 00?
> 
> Huh, maybe an AI?
> 
> [PROPOSAL?]
> 
> Yeah, but then… there is tons of AI but would any of them help me… or not go bonkers after the expiration date?
> 
> Cortana? Nah, too crazy, 2B? sexy but no good enough, Dragon? Eh, too limited…
> 
> [PROPOSAL?]
> 
> Wait a second… there was this show… ah.
> 
> Can you use ZEA and ARK from Kamen Rider Zero-One?
> 
> [PROPOSAL: ACCEPTABLE]
> 
> [WARNING! ONE OF PROPOSED CORE UNITS IS ACTIVELY HOSTILE TO TARGET SPECIES]
> 
> Yup, Ark has one murder boner for humanity, doesn’t it? Tell you what, can you switch its Learning to weapons development and countermeasure development instead of criminal psychology? Leave the war data intact.
> 
> [CORE: ARK REVISION 1 READY]
> 
> [PROFILE CREATION COMPLETE. CHANGES WILL BE APPLIED UPON ARRIVAL]
> 
> So… while this is interesting and all, and since I´m dead…  
>  …  
>  Arrival? what do you mean by that?  
>  Hello? Computer?
> 
> [WARNING! UNABLE TO PATH PROPER INSERTION ROUTE]
> 
> [INITIALIZING QUANTA RAM]
> 
> Huh, Quanta. Isn´t that from Honkai Impact? The self-contained sea of probabilities for that universe?  
>  …that is a total death trap?
> 
> [CREATED PROFILE SUGGESTS 51% OF SURVIVAL]
> 
> Those are not good odds!
> 
> [UNABLE TO MODEL TRINITY-C SYSTEM UNTIL PROPER PERFORMANCE DATA IS ADQUIRED]
> 
> So you don’t know how it will work either!
> 
> [AFFIRMATIVE. DIRECT LINK WILL BE STABLISHED ONCE PATH STABILISES]
> 
> So wait until you get enough field data?
> 
> [AFFIRMATIVE]
> 
> Ok?
> 
> [CONSENT CONFIRMATION ADQUIRED. PROCEEDING TO INSERTION]
> 
> You better not mean that in…
> 
> * * *
> 
> _I screamed.  
>  _
> 
> _I was falling/accelerating/drowning.  
>  _
> 
> _Too much, holy shit this is too much!  
>  _
> 
> _What kind of drugs did I agree to?  
>  _
> 
> _I want puke/die/survive!  
>  _
> 
> _Oh GOD is that a hurricane in space?  
>  _
> 
> _What the fuck is a hurricane doing in space?  
>  _
> 
> _Ah shit, cloud made of glass! In Space!  
>  _
> 
> _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I woke up again, in a what looked like a crater the size of a town square… Huh, fairly deep too… did I kill the dinosaurs by chance?
> 
> And why the hell is my skin so pale? My hands look tiny too!
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> It took a while to get out of the damn crater, since it looks like it was _inside_ another bigger crater…
> 
> And _WHOA_
> 
>  _Everything is on fire._
> 
>  _AH SHIT HONKAI EVERYWHERE._
> 
>  __  
> As the buzz settled, I finally came back to my senses. Did I just get isekai’d on my death? And agreed to get send to a death trap of a multiverse?
> 
> Go me, drug resistance buildup my ass, I get the chance to get a proper power trip and I fucked up!  
>  Didn't I?
> 
> As every damn Honkai thing turned to face me I thought I may have to hurry up in figuring out my build.
> 
> Damnit.


	2. Prologue Part 2

As the horde of Honkai turned to face me I ran back into the crater.  
  
Ok, how fucked is the shit? Saw a city in the distance, some Beasts and plenty of zombies.  
  
Options?  
  
[Trinity-C Online]  
  
Wait, didn’t I get this from whatever sent me here?  
  
[Afirmative. CORE: ZEA Online]  
  
Huh, like the Kamen Rider… wait, now that I remember, didn’t I also get  
  
[CORE: ARK Online]  
  
Oh there it is. You guys have any idea how to escape this with our lives?  
  
[ZEA Proposal: Comunication]  
  
I don’t think those things want to talk! Ah crap keep running! They are at he edge of the crater already!  
  
[ARK Proposal: Combat]  
  
I have no weapons on me, and sure as hell these clothes aren’t power armor!  
  
Wait, can’t you make a Driver or something?  
  
[ZEA Warning: Inadequate Hardware]  
  
Yeah, sure as hell I don’t have a 3D printer on me!  
  
[ARK Proposal: Hardware Repurpose]  
  
Eh, what hardware? How the fuck does that work! Ah, crap, Archers!  
  
[ARK Proposal: Hardware Repurpose]  
  
Fucking hell, do it! but can you get me the Zero-One Driver?  
  
[ZEA Warning: Insufficient Power]  
  
I have a fucking S2 engine, how the fuck does that count as insufficient!  
  
Fuck! Thousandriver!  
  
[ARK Warning: Insufficient power]  
  
Come on! Oh god that almost took my arm off! Shotriser!  
  
[ARK Warning: Insufficient power]  
  
Slashriser!  
  
[ARK Warning: Insufficient power]  
  
Godammit…Forceriser?  
  
[ARK Warning: Insufficient power]  
  
Oh come on! What else is there? Zetsumeriser!  
  
[ARK Warning: Incompatible Hardware]  
  
Motherfucker! Cycloneriser! And don’t forget the key!  
  
[ZEA Response: Requirements met]  
  
[ARK Response: Beginning Construction]  
  
Hurry up! Wait. Aw fuck ,what the hell, my eyes! They’re burning! AAAAAAAAAAAAA-!

AAAAAAGGHHH!!!

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
If anyone had been alive in the immediate area, they would have been treated to a peculiar sight. A pale boy, seemingly in the end of adolescence, beams of light coming out his eyes as he screamed. The lights pointing everywhere in a little piece of sky as a sliver device appeared from the light.  
  
Unfortunately, the only witnesses were dead or programmed to hunt down whatever human they could find. The only one left this area had once again retreated into the site human combatants once came from. And as they closed, to them only a human was in the middle of the crater. If anything else had been there, they would have noticed his bleeding eyes, glowing blue and red as he looked upon the horde coming to kill him as they did to anyone else.  
  
So they didn’t notice as he put on the silver device, which turned out to be a belt. And didn’t care as with his right hand the young man raised a blue device the sky and pressed a button.

Spoiler: The Belt

Spoiler: The Blue device

_"KAMEN RIDER!"_

Right hand in and angle in front of him, the horde closed in as he inserted the tiny rectangle into the silver belt.  
  


“Henshin!”

His desperate cry echoed out across the deadland as he pulled on the red lever on his belt.  
  
And to that, only one voice answered.

_"CYCLONERISE! ROCKING HOPPER! Type One."_

  
  
With that, a sliver of hope began shining for a doomed timeline.


	3. Chapter 1

> As I flew around punching and kicking Honkai around, I thought to myself _‘Am I really doing this’._
> 
> Of course the only answer was _Fucking yes._
> 
> I always imagined what having a Rider suit, a real one, would feel. The power? The speed? The sheer amount of damage they can do? Yeah it is all that and so much more. And this is just the prototype. Holy crap, just how good are the main riders that all this power doesn’t get to their heads?
> 
> A Chariot got near me, so i jumped and dropkicked it in its ‘head’. The thing began dissolving and the little droplets went to the collar around my neck.  
> 
> 
>   
> [ZEA Notification: Power at 12% for minimum threshold activation.]
> 
> This. Turns out that the S2 engine I had put into my build had spent all its energy into shielding both me and the surroundings from the landing. That’s why it was on empty and only got me the Cycloneriser. Also why this world isn’t bathed in firestorms from the impact that should have killed the world twice over if what Zea tells me its accurate.
> 
> Okay, so, these two. Where to begin?
> 
> [ARK Proposal: Route for maximum efficiency in threat elimination]
> 
> [ZEA Proposal: Route for maximum efficiency in energy recovery]
> 
> Even if the stuff that drove Ark crazy in the show is replaced with something else, it was one hell of a bloodthirsty AI. Zea was more concerned about ‘our’ safety, but her suggestions nonetheless were also quite good at destroying Honkai around us.
> 
> Ark somehow still had Soreo Hiden’s combat data from his time as Ichigata, so part of the destruction we were causing on the horde was recorded data, another part were there calculations provided by the two AI currently sharing my noggin, and the unfortunately smallest part were my suit piloting skills.
> 
> Turns out jumping from a mostly sedentary life to performing high speed maneuvers and anime style fighting is murder on the joints. But I was slowly getting better at toku-style fighting. And the Honkai around me sure as hell didn’t appreciate it.
> 
> Another undead got its brains punched out of its head, what once might have been a beautiful face got turned into paste and then became more motes of Honkai energy.
> 
> As long as there were enemies around, I could get energy to fuel progress on getting better weapons and finding out where in the world I am.
> 
> The city seems promising, and I heard distant gunfire, but that was hours ago and these things. Just. Keep. Coming.  
> 
> 
>   
> Another chariot jumped in to try and turn me into paste, I met it in mid air and made my boot violently make its face meet the ground.
> 
> What once was a flat deadland with a curious crater inside a crate was not littered with smaller holes where the energy from rider kicking or punching these things into oblivion went. And I hadn’t even used a finisher yet!
> 
> Huh seems like they’re retreating… back into the city? Suddenly there is louder gunfire and I swear I hear mortars or even tanks.
> 
> Ah shit, must have finally figured out that I’m too mush trouble and went back to killing squishy humans.
> 
> Fuck that.
> 
> [ZEA Notification: Energy threshold reached. Attache-Series Weaponry available for construction]
> 
> [ARK Notification: Mass Production Shotriser available for construction]
> 
> [ZEA Notification: Progrise key Available for Construction]
> 
> Finally! Just don’t use my eyes to print them this time!

> * * *
> 
> Pvt. Tyler was a wreck, no way around it. The thunderstorm had been raging for three days and just as many he’d found himself holding the line against former inhabitants of this blasted city and monsters that didn’t have the decency of getting killed when shot. Nagazora burned from the lightning strikes that were powerful enough that they left craters where they hit. Unfortunately, that would be wherever humans got too close together and tended to result in either casualties or more zombies rising.
> 
> Or both. Mostly both.
> 
> Of all the time to no have taken those unused vacation days!
> 
> The legions of the undead and the occasional monster kept coming until a few hours ago, when they had seemingly stopped any major incursion and allowed for some supplies to get in and a much needed break for the soldiers guarding the shelter entrances or the decoy targets.  
> Tyler was grateful that he didn’t get assigned to a shelter garrison, since at least the decoy targets had more artillery support when the storm lulled a bit. So now after finally getting some Z’s back on him courtesy of military narcotics and a full 3-piece meal, he was back on his little lookout spot on the third floor of what probably was once an apartment building.
> 
> He probably had killed the former residents on the way up. His team, Watchpoint-2 now had the dubious honor of being an early warning system in case the horde came back for a second round.
> 
> Looking down his scope, he looked at the corpses that had begun arriving from the city outskirts, whatever had held them up probably gave up the ghost after giving them enough time to rearm and redeploy.
> 
> He prayed those poor fuckers had saved at least one bullet for themselves. No one should die by the way of becoming chow for a dozen corpses.
> 
> The undead crowd had begun shambling back into his sights until the turned and began their trek in the opposite direction. Away from them. Huh, guess someone else picked up the slack on the decoy protection?
> 
> His jaw dropped as he saw what had caught the attention of corpses.
> 
> It looked like a man, covered in bluish armor, currently zipping around the horde blasting n’ slicing its way through. A sword and a handgun somehow were taking down monsters that took tank shells like champs and more corpses lay truly dead on its path that he though he’d seen in the last days.
> 
> Just what the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story's next chapter are avaiable in QQ with additional Omakes,

> More Undead turned my way as the Attache Calibur sliced through a zombie while the Mass Produced Shortriser dropped another Cavalier by double tapping both of its heads.
> 
>   
> My hand hurt for a moment from the recoil but quickly moved to another Zea-marked target for energy recollection. Finally getting something else to kill these things other than my fists and legs was a blessing. As mow I could cover more ground without stopping to kill and harvest energy for the S2 engine activation.
> 
> That it could print what wasn’t technologically possible in my world on its almost inert state was proof that this thing was the real deal.
> 
> Also that this was my new reality. Fuck.
> 
> Must get something better than this suit if I have to kill the Herrscher spawning these things.
> 
> Hope there are enough Valkyries around to keep it occupied.
> 
> Fuck, Ballistae!
> 
>   
> Finsher, finisher!
> 
> _"ROCKING SPARK!"_
> 
>   
>  “Keep those balls to yourselves!”
> 
> They blew up as I went through them with blue lightning.
> 
> Aaaand, now there were Templars floating around?
> 
>   
> Double fuck.
> 
> [Ark Notification: Progrisekeys **Rushing Cheetah** and **Shooting Wolf** available for construction.]
> 
> Hell yes! Begin construction!
> 
> As the light beams came out of the Clycled Muffler around my neck, more of the damn Honkai came in my sights from the various parts of the city I found myself in. I tried no to think about the corpses falling from the buildings’ top floors in their fervor to try and kill me. And possible devour my flesh.
> 
> Ugh, my body might now be Particle-Wave Matter, but I do not want to find out if those things can take a bit off of me.
> 
> [ARK Notification: Construction complete. Energy at 71% minimum Threshold Activation.]
> 
> A step back but four steps forward! I slotted the keys in their holders and readied both gun and sword for another heavy run. Until I though about it and folded the Calibur back into case and let it magnetize itself to my back.
> 
> I gained new finishers, didn’t I?
> 
> Wolf or Cheetah then?
> 
> Hmm…
> 
>  _“DASH!”_ slot the key in! _“AUTHORIZE”_
> 
> Finisher jingle’s on. Let’s go!
> 
>   
>  _“RUSHING BLAST!”_
> 
>   
>  I couldn’t help it, I laughed like a loon as I took off running.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pvt. Tyler once again shook off the dust coming down from the ceiling, the monster’s bombardment (because of course they have living artillery, cheating fuckers) had stopped a few minutes ago and he’d swear to his Drill Sergeant that he could once hear the thunderstorm starting again.  
> Thankfully that wasn’t the case. It was her explaining to the Lt. that there was someone actually putting the hurt on these things when .50 cal. and AP rounds barely scratched them. That they did it with a sword and handgun of all things just made the Lt. do that ‘I know you have something other than water on your canteen’ look on him.
> 
> He peered down his scope for the umpteenth time. The UN Soldier barely got the stock to his shoulder when heard…
> 
> Laughter?
> 
> He turned to his Lt. and signaled for her to use the binoculars on the marked direction, just that she could see for herself that, yeah, the blue guy was back.
> 
> The blue guy, was running laps around clusters of the monsters and their undead cohort, grouping them and then firing orange blasts of energy that detonated and turned them back into dust.
> 
> Huh, he’d heard from the grapevine that some Taskforce was commissioned to fight these things, but seeing what apparently was one of them in action…
> 
> Maybe having his battalion’s funds cut was good for something?
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> Fuck no, the BDU’s boots and mess hall food still sucked.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I kept firing as many finishers as I could, but the horde seemed to never thin. Damnit, I forgot these things can spawn from nowhere and everywhere.
> 
> Shotriser is out, energy charge depleted and having to dedicate 3% of my reserves seemed like a good investment, even if I couldn’t use the thing for a few minutes. So I put it on its shiny new holster that I suspect ZEA built, moving both my Progrisekey holders to my left side and readying the Attache Calibur once again.
> 
> Wireless charging, yay.
> 
> I thought I saw some soldiers on some building in the distance, but more Templars took my attention before I could make contact.
> 
> Having support for once would be nice.
> 
> A trio of Cavaliers rushed me and as I dodged, their ‘riders’ head fell of courtesy of the Attache Calibur in my hand. The things began dissolving as I rushed the seven Templars coming around the corner.
> 
> _“DASH! PROGRISEKEY CONFIRMED READY TO UTILIZE. CHEETAH’S ABILITY!”_
> 
>   
>  Fold! _“RUSHING CHARGE!”_ unfold!
> 
> _“RUSHING KABAN DYNAMIC!”_
> 
>   
>  **“I AM SPEED, MOTHERFUCKERS!”**
> 
> My shout calls for more undead swarming in as the Templars got a case of literal splitting headache, and the charge actually lasted enough to clear two the street for a moment.
> 
> Damn, now I feel bad for putting any game character through endless mode. Double damn, my body is fine but I’m getting tired of thinking last second to avoid unplotted variants from Ark and Zea’s planned routes.
> 
> [ARK Notification: Attache Arrow available for construction. Requires 5% of available power.]
> 
> Thanks, Ark, but I cant focus on archery while I can have a gun and a sword on my hands dealing damage at the same time.
> 
> Speaking of.
> 
> [ZEA Notification: MP Shortriser fully charged. Ready for deployment.]
> 
> [ARK Notification: Attache Shotgun available for construction: Requires 6% of available power.]
> 
> Thank you, guys. Ark, keep the shotgun on queue for quick printing, Zea, set aside 4% of power the holster for quick charge.
> 
> As I felt the two follow my orders I drew the Shotriser and began lining up the reticle on my hud with another zombie’s head when I noticed the soldiers again.
> 
> The zombie got a smoking new ventilation hole and I tried paying more attention to those guys on the third floor of some apartment building.
> 
> Huh, they seemed to be packing at least some heat cause those shots were either from a couple of rifles or maybe a SAW, but it looked that another group of Templars and a Cavaliers… wait, weren’t they called Knights? Had I been calling the rider the same as the horse… thing it rode on?
> 
> Huh, the more you remember.
> 
> Hey Zea, can you make a mirrored version of the shotriser?
> 
> [ZEA notification: Clarification needed]
> 
> Yes, so the little thing that slots in the buckle is instead in the right side of the gun?
> 
> [Zea Notification: Proposed Modification will deny any Progrisekey use.]
> 
> Yup, I know, but can we trade that for faster projectile acceleration? Or maybe a bigger energy reservoir?
> 
> [ARK Proposal: Thousand Jacker data available]
> 
> Huh, not for printing?
> 
> [ARK Notification: Insufficient Power]
> 
> Just how much did that thing cost ZAIA to build? Zea use that data to modify the Shotriser, and then forward the blueprint for revision.
> 
> [ZEA Notification: Processing… Complete]
> 
> [ZEA Notification: Project Typhoon Magnum available for construction]
> 
> [Zea Warning: Construction of Typhoon Magnun will Consume 40% of power reserve. Confirm construction?]
> 
> Yeah, better now that there are enemies to compensate for that power loss than later.
> 
> The hand cannon materialized piece by piece in ten seconds, and at the end , I had a Silver and Red gun in my hand, with some light blue accents here and there, a Slot for the keys on top of it, and something folded underneath the barrel that gave off a mean feeling.
> 
> Huh
> 
>  _"TYHPOON MAGNUM!"_
> 
> It’s got its own jingles! Lets try this baby!
> 
>  _*KRA **-BANG!** *_
> 
> Oh, ow, my hand, ow, wow, ow.
> 
> Well, those Templar shields certainly did turn to be useless in the end. Ow.
> 
> So according to the data. I just shot a .50 BGM at twice its intended speed. And even with the suit compensating, I think I sprained something. Ow.
> 
> Ok, no, the bullet went through the shield of the Templar using it, the Templar behind the first one, and the zombies in between.
> 
> Wow.
> 
> Better be careful with the finishers.
> 
> I shook my hand and let it heal but damn, I still feel the kick. Damn, not gonna make fun of Fuwa and his arm anymore.
> 
> Better get to those soldiers.


End file.
